walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Norma (Video Game)
Norma is the primary antagonist of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. She is the dictatorial leader of a floating survivor's colony called Monroe. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Norma's life prior before or as the outbreak began, apart from the fact that she has a brother named Randall. At some point in her life, Norma was part of a union, and developed a fearful reputation among her peers, namely due to her handling of a hostile colleague, which earned her the nickname Stormin' Norma. Norma eventually started her own business, presumably a boat shop, under the name 'Stormin' Norma's'. Post-Apocalypse Monroe During the time between the outbreak and the arrival of Michonne, Norma and her brother got together and founded a floating survivor colony called Monroe. From then on, Norma became the de-facto leader of the colony, having her brother serve as second in command. Michonne Mini-Series "In Too Deep" Norma is first seen approaching Michonne and the others when they are taken to Monroe with Randall. Norma briefly speaks to them before having Randall separate them so she can interrogate them later. When Randall brings Michonne, Norma will tell him to leave while she takes Michonne to her boat. She talks briefly about wanting a different name before having Michonne sit down. She offers her a drink as a way of bribing the women, Michone accepting or refusing it (Determinant). She then starts the questioning, trying to find out information on why Michonne would be with Sam and Greg. Eventually, Randall appears with Greg who, Norma then uses to find out if Michonne was lying. If Michonne does what Norma says, Greg receives a harsh beating from Randall. If Michonne is rude, Norma orders Randall to beat her instead. (Determinant) Norma soon talks Randall down, the man having gone too far in the beating. Pete soon arrives, Norma deciding to interrogate him instead, having Randall take Michonne and a visibly shaken Greg away. She then begins questioning Pete. "Give No Shelter" Norma is first seen on the deck of presumably her boat in Monroe, interrogating Pete with Randall. The pair leave him be for a moment while they discuss what to do about the prisoners. When Michonne tries to cut Pete free, Norma returns just in time to hold her at gunpoint, demanding to know where Samantha is. She tells her brother Randallto get his gun to search for Sam. As Michonne drops or holds on to her machete (Determinant), Norma is knocked down and subdued by Samantha if Michonne fights and barely defeats Randall in the cabin. Alternatively, Michonne attacks her instead, (Determinant) leading to the pair wrestling for her pistol, resulting in Norma being disarmed. The two then briefly fight, Norma using her knife to slash Michonne though the latter knocks her down with a punch to the face. If Michonne didn't drop her machete she strikes Norma down with that instead. (Determinant) Randall overpowers Sam and returns to help Norma only for Sam to sneak up on him and strike him in the leg with a gas canister, enabling Michonne to strike him unconscious with the butt of her machete. The trio make their escape from Monroe before Norma and Randall are able to recover. She is not seen as Monroe begins to burn down however it is known she made it out with a walkie talkie. Norma takes a large group of her community in to the nearby woods with .randall, the pair separating to find Michonne and the others. She radios Randall later in the episode, concerned over hearing gunshots in the distance. Depending on the player's actions, Norma can either talk to Randall or Michonne herself. (Determinant) If she talks to Randall, she expresses her relief he is still alive, but deduces the fact he is in danger. Michonne takes the walkie from Randall and has the option to talk to her or turn the radio off. Nonetheless, she presumably realizes her brother is in danger based on Michonne's response. If she talks directly to Michonne, she becomes very hostile and threatening. She expresses her anger that Michonne has captured her brother, and says she will hunt Michonne down and kill her. If Michonne ignores the radio, she learns of there location regardless. "What We Deserve" Norma appears outside the house a few hours after the events of the last episode. She talks with Michonne about a trade offer, revealing Pete (Determinant) and the rest of her friends as well. She proposes they trade, Randall for her friends. As a way of showing she is genuine, she frees Pete straight away or fires a flare to reveal the crew to Michonne. (Determinant) The two parties debate the trade, Michonne having Sam show a bag covered Randall to show/feign he's alive. As they talk, Jonas or Gabby (Determinant) express anger and a desire for retribution for what happened at Monroe. Norma tries to calm them to no avail; they kill Berto, creating a panic in the debate. Norma apologises for their actions, trying to calm the situation. However, Walkers heard the gunshot and begin to approach the group. The exchange can take various forms: Randall is alive, Michonne makes the trade: Michonne removes the bag off of Randall, enraging Norma upon seeing how heavily beaten he is. Regardless, Norma allows Oak and Siddiq to be freed, the pair hiding behind the gate. Randall is shoved to Norma, the women cutting him free of his bindings as more Walkers appear. Once freed, Randall charges at Michonne and tackles her. In self defence, Michonne or Sam (Determinant) kills him. Norma is deeply angered, ordering her group to attack them. Randall is a Walker, Michonne makes the trade: Michonne leaves the bag on Randall's head, shoving him towards Norma. Norma allows Oak and Siddiq to be returned. As she removes the bag from Randall's head, she realises he is a walker. She puts him down, quickly ordering her group to attack Michonne and the others. Randall is a Walker/alive, Michonne does not make the trade: Due to the growing tensions, Michonne calls the trade off. Angered, Norma shoots Oak in the stomach, causing Pete to instinctively shoot Jonas dead. In the commotion, Randall tries to break free from Sam or is thrown forward (Determinant), promptly shot by her. Norma goes to attack but is kicked down by Oak. Siddiq makes it inside as Norma orders her group attack. Randall is a Walker/alive, Michonne signals Paige: Michonne seizes the moment, signalling Paige to kill Norma. She takes a shot, successfully hitting Norma in the shoulder. Her companions are shocked at the attempted killing, shooting at the group and killing Oak in the process. The scene now plays out as if the player verbally refused to trade. Norma and her group break down the barricaded door, invading the house with Walkers in hot pursuit. She fights her way towards Michonne, the two engaging in a bloodied fist fight. If Zachery is still alive, he intervenes, trying to stop Norma only to be shot dead by the women. (Determinant) She then gains an advantage, drowning Michonne in a pool of water. However, Michonne reaches for her machete, successfully using it to force Norma off and amputates her right arm off. As the women scream in pain, walkers approach and begin to devour her. She is then either shot dead by Michonne or is left to be devoured by the walkers. Death Killed By *Zombies *Michonne (Caused; Out of Mercy, Determinant) In a struggle, Michonne bites Norma's thumb and later severs half of her forearm. Because of this, a walker manages to sneak up behind her and bites her. Michonne can choose to put Norma out of her misery and shoot her in the head, just before the walkers disembowel her. If she doesn't, Norma will be disembowelled and die screaming for mercy. Relationships Randall Norma and Randall are shown to have a strong relationship. Randall believes in Norma as a leader. While Randall's aggression sometimes bothers Norma - as evident by her telling him to "take is easy" sometimes - however they still stand by and protect each other. When Randall is captured by Michonne, Norma is furious, showing great concern for her brother. She grudgingly volunteers to exchange hostages to get her brother back. When the plan goes awry, Randall is killed, leaving Norma in a state of shock and sadness. Furious, she invades the Fairbanks' residence and attempts to kill Michonne and her friends, in revenge for Randall, albeit she ultimately fails and is killed by Michonne. Michonne Norma and Michonne have a poor relationship. Though Norma was initially "easy" on Michonne so she would tell her where the Companion was, Norma soon became frustrated and used threats and violence to try and get information out of her. When Michonne and Sam escaped, Norma sent Randall to pursue, chase and find them. When Randall was kidnapped, Norma proposed a trade; give her Randall, and she would give Michonne Pete (Determinant) and her friends back. The trade goes bad, however, and turns to violence. Norma attempts to kill Michonne, but she retaliates and pushes Norma into walkers, which begin to eat her. The player can then choose to put Norma out of her misery or leave her to suffer. Samantha Fairbanks When Samantha and Greg were first caught stealing from Monroe, Norma released them, saying she pitied her. This shows Norma either has some understanding about her, or she meant it sarcastically, and in slight. When Samantha and Greg are caught again, Norma is not so kind. She tells Michonne that Samantha is a born liar, and has an obvious distaste to Samantha. During the negotiation at the Fairbanks residence's gate, Samantha can shoot Norma (Determinant), wounding her shoulder while everyone else is occupied at clearing the walkers in the area. This shows that, despite Norma's diplomacy and forgiveness, the young woman still had a grudge against her. This aspect is further reinforced by the fact that Samantha later thanks Michonne for taking care of Norma, and doesn't seem disturbed by her method of death—arm amputated and then devoured, either alive or lifeless. Pete Norma and Pete have a poor relationship. When interrogating him, she is initially "easy" on him, however she soon becomes frustrated and starts making threats, though she is noticeably less aggressive with him than she was with the others due to his co-operative nature; she displayed no need to harm him physically. When Pete, Michonne and Samantha Fairbanks are escaping Monroe, Pete can give himself up willingly to help Michonne and Samantha escape, displaying he does not fear Pete and acts a peacekeeper of sorts between her and Michonne. (Determinant). Later, when Randall is captured by Michonne, Norma preposes a trade; Pete and the rest of the crew from the Companion for Randall. Michonne grudgingly accepts (Determinant). When Norma turns up with Pete, he is visibly unharmed, showing Norma didn't harm him physically. Pete himself appears neutral eith her, neither liking nor disliking having been her prisoner. The negotiation goes awry, however, and Randall is killed, leading Norma to try and kill Michonne, Pete; displaying high hostility towards him. Greg Fairbanks Greg and Norma have a poor relationship. Norma mentions that Greg and Samantha had previously been caught stealing from Monroe, however Norma had left them off with a warning. When the pair are recaptured, Norma is less lenient, threatening Greg and ordering Randall to interrogate him, knowing that Randall would likely use violence to extract information. Zachary Zachary is shown to fear Norma and Randall. Their relationship is relatively unexplored, however it is shown that Zachary isn't entirely faithful to Norma when he helps Michonne, Samantha and Pete escape. Gabby Gabby and Norma have an unstable relationship. Though their relationship is relatively unexplored, Gabby is shown to respect Norma and is faithful to her. However, when the two groups are negotiating hostages, Gabby's temper rises above her and she challenges Norma. If Zachary was spared in "In Too Deep", Gabby will shoot Berto, despite Norma telling her not to. Norma is visibly angry with Gabby for this action. Jonas Jonas and Norma have a poor relationship. Jonas and Zachary were often mistreated at Monroe because of their sexuality, with the pair living in fear of Norma and Randall. If Zachary was killed in "In Too Deep", Jonas will shoot Berto at the negotiation against Norma's orders, rising above his fear. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Norma has killed: *Oak (Determinant) *Randall (Zombified, Determinant) *Zachary (If Spared in In Too Deep) *Samantha Fairbanks (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Unnamed ferry scavengers (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Appearances Michonne Mini-Series *"In Too Deep" *"Give No Shelter" *"What We Deserve" Trivia *Norma is the seventh character that Cissy Jones has voiced. The others are Katjaa, Jolene, Linda, Brie, Dee, and Shel. *Norma, Crawford Oberson, William Carver, and Joan are the only antagonistic leaders of communities shown in video game media. **She is the only one that does not appear after the player meets survivors who have escaped from their community. **She is the first antagonistic community leader to be female, the second being Joan. **Also, she is currently the only antagonistic community leader who can be directly killed by the protagonist while alive. **She also has the longest lifespan of antagonist in the game. **She is the first series long antagonist to appear in every episode of the Michonne mini series. *Although Randall was abused by their father, it is unknown if she was as well. *Norma is one of the many amputees in the series, having her hand hacked off by Michonne. *Norma got her nickname "Stormin' Norma" when she hoisted a man up on a hydraulic lift. Category:Video Game Category:Antagonists Category:Monroe Category:Leaders Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Amputated Victims Category:Deceased